Faded
by NikChik-11
Summary: -SEQUEL TO YOU ARE NOT ALONE- Everything's going great in Zoey Clemming's life. She and her best friends were even starting a band! But when her father suddenly rears his ugly face back into her life and wants to claim custody over her, what will happen?
1. Right Where You Want Me?

_**Faded**_

The night was quiet. The only thing audible was the wind gently blowing through the grass and crickets chirping softly. If you listened closely, you could hear faint music drifting through the air.

Zoey Clemmings sighed in content. She always loved taking walks at night. It was so calming, so relaxing, so soothing…

._Like being around JoJo._

She smiled at the thought of him and quickened her pace, her wide smile growing softer as the old observatory came into view, the moonlight shining off its silvery surface.

She reached the end of the cliff and jumped into the bucket, opening the umbrella which lied at the bottom, sending her forwards. She put a rock she had been holding atop the huge boulder as she approached it, sending her shooting upwards.

Now being able to work the rubber band without being afraid of it, she easily made it to the bottom of the staircase protruding off of the cliff. She made her way up the steps casually, smiling slightly as the music grew louder with every step.

She opened the small door within the big door and quietly slipped inside, unnoticed by the small black and gray Who inside. Zoey smirked when she saw her best friend; JoJo McDodd. He had his back turned to her and was currently tightening a loose bolt on a giant keyboard-like-thing, humming along to the music playing around him. To Zoey's amusement, he began singing along, apparently lost in his own little world, oblivious to the fact that someone had entered his private sanctuary.

"Girl, there's something 'bout me that you outta know… I never felt the need to just let go, always held on back and played it slow…But not this time,"

Zoey's smirk grew and she had to fight back the urge to burst into a fit of giggles as JoJo began swaying back and forth, singing in a very high pitched voice. She had to admit though, he could actually sort of… pull it off.

"Baby, don't be gentle, I can handle anything!" His voice now went back to normal. "Baby, take me on a journey. I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you. Crazy, let's do something, maybe. Please don't take your time, you got me, right where you want—"

He turned around suddenly, stopping in mid-sentence as he finally caught sight of Zoey. "—me." He finished, his face beginning to flush with color.

Zoey finally laughed out loud, walking up to the platform JoJo was standing on and shaking her head. "JoJo, what—in all of _Whoville_—were you doing?"

He blushed even deeper, looking down at his furry feet. "Um, nothing."

She smirked. "It sure didn't look like nothing."

JoJo looked up, deciding to change the subject. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Zoey shrugged, swaying back and forth slightly on her feet. "No reason, just wanted to see if you wanted to come over later. Mya's coming over to show me some picture she just drew or something…"

JoJo bent down to tighten another loose bolt, nodding slightly. "Sure, just let me finish up here first. Can you help me set everything back up?"

She nodded and went around the observatory to set everything back in it original place. Being JoJo's best friend meant that she knew her way around the place, along with where everything went. She put the kites back where they belonged, the marbles back into the large container which held them, and she (somehow) put the giant rubber band balls where they went. After she was done, she headed back over to where JoJo was still putting the finishing touches on his newest invention.

"So… what are you making?"

"A keyboard that plays all different kinds of sounds." He replied from up under the huge keyboard thing. He pulled himself out from under it and stood up, making his way to the worktable where he put away all his tools. Zoey followed him.

"You wanna watch a movie at my house when we get there? My mom just rented Bloody Massacre II!"

JoJo made a face. He didn't really enjoy the first one they watched at her house. "Um, sure… And when we get there I can show you guys a song I just wrote,"

"Is it the one you just sang?" Zoey smirked.

"No!" JoJo protested, looking at his feet again.

It was quiet for a second before Zoey finally asked, "Was it _really_?"

"…Maybe." JoJo replied, not looking at her. She laughed, shaking her head as they made their way to the big red door and outside.

--

**Yay sequels! Chapter one's not very long, but it'll get better, kay? Oh yeah, the song was Right Where You Want Me by Jesse McCartney. It popped up on my mp3 player (cuz I had it on shuffle) and I couldn't resist putting it on here! I mean, can you not picture it in your head? It's too durn cute! xD**


	2. Let's Start a Band!

"So, have you talked to your dad yet?" Zoey asked JoJo as they made their way to her house.

He sighed, looking at the ground.

"I'll take that as a no?" She inquired, staring intently at him. He nodded in response.

"JoJo… I thought you were going to talk to him for me. He'll never stop wanting you to be the next Mayor if you don't say something."

JoJo looked to the side. "It's just too hard, Zoe. I don't wanna hurt him."

Zoey sighed. "You won't hurt him, JoJo. He just thinks that you actually want to be mayor. He'll support whatever you decide to do."

"If you say so…" They had arrived at Zoey's house by then, and opened the door to find Mya sitting in the living room watching Tv.

"Mya? You're here already? Geez, got nothing better to do?" Zoey asked jokingly, laughing a little.

Mya turned to look at them and laughed. "You told me to be here like, 20 minutes ago, Einstein."

Zoey looked at the clock in surprise. "Oh… Well…… Shut up Mya!" She grabbed a pillow and lightly hit the laughing Mya in the head with it.

"Okay, okay! Oh yeah here's that drawing I wanted to show you guys," She said, turning back to the Tv and handing Zoey a sketchbook.

Zoey dropped the pillow at took it, staring down at it with a small smile on her face. JoJo approached her from behind and looked over her shoulder to get a peek. It was a picture of the three of them, Mya listening to music with headphones on, Zoey playing air guitar, and JoJo on his knees singing his heart out.

"This is… _really_ good Mya." Zoey said, handing the sketch book back.

"Yeah," JoJo agreed. "You're getting better everyday."

"Thanks. Music inspires me a lot," Mya said with a shrug. That was one thing all three teen Whos had in common; their love for music.

Zoey plopped down on the coach beside Mya and took the picture back, staring at it in thought. "You know, you're drawings have got me thinking… we all like music right?"

JoJo and Mya exchanged a look before nodding.

"Well," Zoey continued, looking up with a little excitement noticeable in her voice. "What if we like, start a band? You know, just for fun."

JoJo thought for a second. It didn't actually sound like a bad idea. Mya perked up and grinned widely. "That's a great idea! I bet I could even get us gigs at the Mojo Room!" She said, referring to the teen club where she worked.

"Awesome! JoJo, what do you think? You haven't said anything yet," Zoey said, turning her attention over to him.

JoJo shrugged. "Sounds good to me. But who's going to do what?"

Zoey thought for a moment. "Well, we both know how to play the guitar, and Mya can sing really good… but we still need like, a drummer… and maybe someone to do bass guitar?"

"Ooh! Reid can do that!" Mya exclaimed. Reid was Mya's current boyfriend. She had begun going out with him sometime after she and JoJo broke up, and had been dating him since then. She pulled out her Who-phone and dialed a number, putting the phone on speaker at the same time. It rang four times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Reid answered.

"Hey baby," She replied sweetly. "Guess where I am."

"Uhhhh… Zoey's house?"

She pouted. "Aw, lucky guess. Oh yeah, you're on speaker by the way."

"Hey Reid!" Zoey leaned over and yelled into the phone.

"Hey Zoe. JoJo there?"

"Yopp." JoJo replied for her.

Reid chuckled into the phone. "So you guys are having a party without _me_?"

"Aw, I'm sorry." Mya laughed. "I just called to ask if you could come over, actually."

"Sure, I'll be over in a few. Luv ya."

"Love you too," Mya replied, about to hang up the phone.

"And bring some food will ya? All we have is stale Who-tarts!" Zoey yelled jokingly.

Reid laughed. "How bout we just order pizza?"

"Sounds good to me, see ya!"

"Bye." And with that he hung up.

Mya rolled her eyes, a smirk making its way to her lips. "Are you always hungry?"

"Yes." Zoey replied simply. She took out her Who-phone and dialed the pizza place, ordering their usual.

"So who's going to be our drummer?" JoJo asked.

Mya had a thoughtful look on her face, then suddenly grimaced slightly. "Weeell… I supposed that my brother Alex could do it… But I don't know…"

"Can he play the drums?"

"Psh… anybody can play the drums." Zoey put in, hanging up her phone.

"Can you?" JoJo asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

Zoey nodded. "As a matter of fact, I can Mr. Smarty Pants. But I'm playing lead guitar, remember?"

JoJo rolled his eyes, then turned back to Mya. "Are you sure your brother can do it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, no problem. Musical talent is one thing we sort of have in common. Well, a little bit." With that she pulled out her Who-phone again, dialing her brother's number.

--

**Meh… I'm going to stop right there cuz I'm RLY tired. Lol.**

**So yayness! They're starting a band!**

**Does anyone know any good band names btw? I need one…**

**Oh yeah, Reid and Mya belong to BananaRamama! READ HER STORY DANG IT! Lol**

**I hope I didn't make Mya or Reid seem out of character too BananaRamama! Hehe…**

**R & R peese! **


	3. What I Like About You

After Mya told Alex to come over, the doorbell rang. Zoey got up and opened the door to reveal the pizza Who. She took the pizzas and paid him, shutting the door swiftly behind her. Just as she was about to sit back on the couch, the doorbell rang again. Instead of opening it, she called out, "It's open!"

The door opened and a teen boy with black hair and black and blue striped fur walked in, followed by another boy.

"Reid, Alex! Dudes, you made it!" Zoey said from the couch.

The blue and black striped Who—known as Reid—sat down on the arm rest of the couch beside Mya.

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Glad you came,"

He smiled at her. "Hey, it's not a party until Reid shows up!"

She laughed and lightly punched his shoulder. The other Who boy—known as Alex—came up behind Mya and ruffled her hair lightly. She scowled. "Alex! What did I tell you about messing with my hair?"

He shrugged. "Oh yeah, dad said that he wants us home by 10'."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Why did you tell him you were leaving? Why didn't you just use the window in my room?"

"Well I was… but then dad sort of caught me."

Mya sat back and crossed her arms. "…Great. Now he's going to think that I sneak out through the window."

"But you do."

"Your point being?" Mya asked, giving him a look.

"Guys, cool the sibling rivalry here." Zoey said, rolling her eyes. "We have more important things to discuss, remember?"

"Huh?" Alex and Reid both gave her confused looks.

"We decided that we're going to start a band, and were wondering if you two could be in it." Zoey explained.

Alex looked surprised, and Reid had a neutral expression.

"What? Me? I can't play anything!" Alex exclaimed.

"Oh sure you can, we just wanted you to play drums. And you have beat, right? I mean, I see you jamming to your whoPod, you can do it if you try." Zoey reassured him.

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"Great!" Zoey grinned, turning her attention to Reid. "And Reid, Mya said that you play the bass?"

He nodded in return, and she grinned even wider. "Well, will you be in our band?"

"Please?" Mya added, pouting and giving him puppy-dog eyes.

He shrugged, smiling slightly. "Sounds cool to me."

"YES! Dude, we're a band!" Zoey exclaimed, jumping up and hugging the two boys around the neck.

"Well… Let's go get started!" Mya jumped up too. Zoey nodded enthusiastically and both girls ran to the tube-like elevator thing.

The guys stared after them, before getting up and following them.

--

"So what do you guys wanna play first?" Zoey asked, plugging in her favorite guitar and putting the strap around her.

Mya looked thoughtful. "Well… don't we have to like... think of a song first?"

Zoey nodded, also looking thoughtful. She suddenly got a sheepish look on her face. "You know what song I've always wanted to play?"

"What?" Mya asked, just as the boys walked in.

"What I Like About You by The Who-mantics." Zoey replied, smiling a little.

Mya laughed. "A classic."

"I like it!" Zoey protested.

"I wasn't saying it was bad," Mya said reassuringly. "Just, classic."

"What are you two talking about?" Reid asked.

"You tell them," Zoey told Mya. "I'll look up the sheet music on the net." Mya nodded as Zoey sat down her guitar and ran to the computer.

"Okay guys, who knows how to read music?" Reid and JoJo both raised their hands, while Alex looked around uncertainly.

"What? Am I the only one?" He asked.

Mya rolled her eyes and smiled some-what understandingly at her brother. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how. Reading music for the drums is easy," She turned to Zoey, who had her eyes glued to the computer. "You got them yet, Zoe?"

Zoey nodded. "All except for mine and JoJo's." Mya nodded and grabbed them off the printer, shifting through them until she found Alex's.

"Okay, come on Alex." She said, walking over to the drumset at the back of the stage. He nodded and followed her. "Okay, now sit." She instructed. He sat down at the stool and picked up the drumsticks. Mya smiled, and proceeded in explaining what the different symbols were on the sheet. Alex nodded every now and then, a determined look on his face.

"Okay, now try it." Mya said, standing back. Alex cracked his knuckles and took a breath, prepping himself. He sat the drumsticks on the heads of the snare and floor tom, and began beating a steady beat—matching the notes on the sheet perfectly.

Mya clapped her hands a huge smile making its way to her lips. "You're a natural! I knew musical talent ran in the family!"

Alex cut off and smiled. "This is easier that it looks!"

Zoey took the rest of the sheet music and handed them out to everyone. She then went to the back of the room, and examined three different basses. She finally reached down and picked up and blue one, and examined it. Nodding her head slightly and smiling, she walked over to Reid and handed it to him. "Here, you can use Brian for today, but tomorrow bring your own, kay?"

He nodded, taking the guitar from her and raising an eyebrow. "Brian?"

She shrugged. "I was running out of names." She then walked over to a row of electric guitars and looked them over, finally picking up a grey one with black accents. She smiled and handed it to JoJo. "Here, you use Tony. I think he suits you."

JoJo took the guitar and smirked. "You never cease to amaze me, Zoe."

She returned the smirk. "Was that a compliment?"

JoJo raised an eyebrow, his smirk growing. "Maybe."

She smacked him on the arm, walking up on stage and picking up Tina, her red Stratus-Who. She plugged the cherry-colored guitar into the nearest amp and strummed a few bars, making sure that it was fully in tune.

Once done, she picked up the sheet music and began lightly plucking the strings to get the tune just right. All around the room, the other four who's were doing the same thing. After about twenty minutes, Mya finally said, "Okay, who's ready to try this together?"

The boys nodded, eager to see if they sounded any good. Zoey smiled too, turning up the volume on her amp. "Let's rock this basement!"

She started strumming away at her guitar, the tune coming out perfect. JoJo came in after her, playing the same tune, both of them playing in perfect harmony. Suddenly, Reid and Alex both came in and they all shouted, "Hey!" The tune played again one more time, before they shouted, "Hey! Uh uh huh,"

Mya grabbed the microphone and started singing, "_What I like about you… you hold me tight. Tell me I'm the only one,_" Her and Zoey both sang the next verse. "_Wanna come over tonight? Yeah,_"

"_Keep on whisperin' in my ear, tell me all the things that I want to hear cuz it's true! That's what I like about you!_" Zoey and Mya sang the chorus together while the guys sang "_Ahaah!_" over and over again in the background.

Mya sang by herself again, bobbing her head slightly to the music. "_What I like about you... You really know how to dance._" She grabbed the microphone and walked over to Reid, circling around him as she sang. "_When you go, up! Down! Jump around! Talk about true romance,_" She sang, giving him a flirty smile before returning to the front of the stage.

"_Keep on whisperin' in my ear, tell me all the things that I wanna hear, cuz it's true! That's what I like about you! That's what I like about you! That's what I like about you! That's what I like about you!_" Zoey and Mya sang together again, while the boys sang, "_That's what I like! That's what I like about you!_" over and over in the background.

Suddenly Alex did a drum roll, and Zoey, JoJo, and Reid continued playing, this time harder and louder.

"_Uh uh huh!_" They all sang together, continuing to play. "_Hey!_"

Zoey went into a different guitar riff, while JoJo and Reid continued playing the same. All of a sudden, Zoey and JoJo stopped playing, and all you could hear was Reid's bass and Alex hitting the cymbals on the drumset.

It stayed like this for eight counts, before Mya began singing again. "_What I like about you… You keep me warm at night. Never wanna let you go,_" Zoey joined in on the next verse. "_You know you make me feel alright!_" The drums got to banging louder and louder, until everyone except Alex stopped playing, and Mya sang, "_Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaah!_"

All of them jumped in again, strumming their guitars in perfect rhythm. Zoey and Mya both sang together, standing back-to-back at the front of the stage. "_Keep on whisperin' in my ear, tell me all the things that I wanna hear! Cuz it's true! That's what I like about you!_" The guys continued playing, while still singing, "_What I like, that's what I like about you!_"

"_That's what I like about you! That's what I like about you! You! You!_"

They softened their playing as Mya sang, "_That's what I like about you,"_ four times, her voice growing softer and softer each verse.

"_That's what I like about- Hey!_" JoJo and Zoey jumped into the same guitar riff they started out with, jumping up and down as they played. "_That's what I like about you, hey! Hey! Hey!_"

"_Uh uh huh- Hey! That's what I like about you- Hey!_" They all shouted, stopping at the same time.

They all froze, trying to catch their breath, before Alex finally jumped up and shouted, "That was AWESOME!"

"Heck yeah it was!" Reid agreed, giving Alex a high five. Zoey hugged JoJo and Mya around the neck and exclaimed, "We…ROCK!"

She let go of them and sat her guitar down, heading over to the fridge to get them all something to drink. She froze when she heard faint clapping, and turned around to see her mom standing in the doorway.

"Mom? What are you doing in here?" She asked, giving her a look.

"I you left the door halfway open and I heard you guys playing. You're really, really good!" She said, smiling and giving them a thumbs up. "All you need now is a cool band name." With that she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Zoey thought for a moment, a grin making its way to her face. "We _do_ need a cool band name…"

--

**Just to let you guys know, I was listening to What I Like About You by Lillix when I wrote this. xD But remember! The Who-mantics...I mean... Romantics did it first! AND HELP ME COME UP WITH COOL BAND NAMES! xD**

**Also, srry if this was confusing during the singing part... ;**


	4. The Dream

Zoey turned around, a big smile plastered on her face. "Guys! We need a name!"

Mya smiled also, nodding. "Yeah, it needs to be cool; fresh; awesome…"

"How about… Whospastic?" JoJo asked. Zoey thought for a moment before shaking her head. "Nah…"

"Okay…" Reid said, thinking hard. "Um… Whozonnimayah?" Zoey looked at him weird, as did Mya.

"Where did you get that?" Mya asked. He shrugged in return. Zoey paced the floor, finally stopping and shooting them a huge grin.

"I got it! How about, Last Whos Standing?" She asked.

They nodded. "I like it." JoJo said, walking up to her.

Reid and Mya nodded. "It's perfect. What do you think Alex?" Mya asked, turning to her brother who was leaning on the drumset staring dreamily at the door.

"Alex?" Mya tried again, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He blinked, shaking his head as he slowly came out of the daze. "Huh?"

"Dude, what were you thinking about?" Reid asked.

Alex sighed, staring at the door again. "Zoey, dude… Your mom… is hot."

They all froze, having extremely freaked out looks on their faces. Zoey's eye twitched, before she finally snapped out of it, throwing her hands up in front of her and shaking them. "Whoa whoa whoa! Don't even go there man!" She said, clearly in disgust.

The rest of them burst into laughter, until Mya finally spoke. "Um… So are we going to try to get a gig at the Mojo Room?"

"We can try, aren't you singing there tonight?" Zoey asked.

Mya nodded. "You can come with me and ask if you want,"

"That'd be so cool!" Zoey said, nodding.

--

"Thanks again Mya! I can't believe we're IN!" Zoey exclaimed as she and Mya exited the teen club. "Oh yeah, and you _rocked_ tonight."

"Thanks…" Mya chuckled. "Well, I'll see you Monday!"

"See you!" Zoey replied, turning down her block. She casually walked through the front door of her house, and made her way upstairs.

She changed into her purple night gown with black straps, and laid down in her bed, falling asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

--

_Cars. People. Surrounding her. Crying. Why were they crying? Yellow. Black. Yellow… a taxi? Yes, yes a taxi. Zoey stared at the taxi, feeling herself being drawn to it. An arm suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her into the taxi. "No!" She screamed. She was jolted back as the car burnt rubber, zipping away from the town. Zoey looked back in the window to see her mom with tear-filled eyes, Mya hugging her mom, JoJo's mom, dad, and sisters… but where was JoJo?_

_She turned around to face the person who grabbed her, and gasped. "No…NO… It can't be you! I've only seen you in pictures! You- you can't be here!"_

_The man grinned evilly at her. "Oh I am. I'm back to get you…. My daughter."_

--

"NOOO!!" Zoey screamed, sitting up and clutching the sheets beneath her for dear life. She took in several deep breaths, her eyes darting around the room. After realizing it had only been a nightmare, she hugged her knees closer to her body, laying her aching head in her lap.

'It was only a dream, only a dream… Why the heck did I dream about that?'

She gave a forlorn sigh and laid back against the mattress, resting her head on the pillow behind her. She attempted to go back to sleep, but kept thinking about the dream. After staring at the ceiling for a good 20 minutes she finally sighed, giving up on sleeping.

Pulling out her whoPhone, Zoey dialed the first number that came to her mind. She leaned back against the headboard of her bed and waited patiently for someone to pick up.

"…Hello?" It was JoJo.

"JoJo… I-I…" Zoey stuttered, her mind going blank. How could she say this without sounding like a big baby?

"Zoey? You okay?"

Zoey sighed. He was her best friend; He would understand. Right?

"I had a nightmare."

"….."

Zoey stared apprehensively at the phone. "JoJo…? Don't…don't laugh okay? I'm being serious here."

"I wouldn't laugh." He replied quietly.

Zoey couldn't help but smile. "Yes you would."

"Okay, maybe if it was stupid… but you sound like you're really scared," JoJo replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… who said anything about being scared?" Zoey asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not scared."

"Well, then why did you call?"

Zoey opened her mouth, then closed it. "…um…… Because… because… it freaked me out a little…"

She could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "And now you can't sleep?" He sighed. "Do…you wanna talk about it…?"

Zoey sighed, closing her eyes. "No, no not really."

She heard JoJo sigh again. "Okay… Give me two minutes." With that he hung up.

"JoJo?! Jo….? Hello?" She stared at the phone, then let it drop from her hand slowly, a wide-eyed expression on her face. "Oh no!"

She jumped out of bed, trying to make a beeline for the door, but instead tripped and fell off the bed, entangling herself in the sheets in the process. Cursing under her breath, she untangled herself, and ran towards the bedroom door just as the door bell rang. She thrust it open and ran outside, stopping in the middle of the hall to look over the balcony just as her mom answered the door.

"Dang it JoJo!" She whispered, running back into her room.

She picked up random things off the floor and threw them into her closet. Then she picked up the bedspread off of the floor and threw it back on the bed. She jumped over the bed, catching her foot on the sheets in the process and falling over the other side…again.

She lifted her head up as she heard the doorknob turn, and quickly got up, running to the door just as it opened to reveal a very worried black and gray who.

Zoey stopped, sliding on her feet to stop in front of him. She looked down at her nightgown and blushed slightly, looking back up at him with a half glare, half apologetic look. "You didn't have to come over…"

He shrugged. "Well, you said you didn't want to talk about it so what would have been the point in staying on the phone?"

She rolled her eyes. "Guys think so weird…"

He merely stared at her. "Do you want me to leave then?"

Zoey stared into his reddish brown eyes and sighed. "No… You're already here. Thanks for…you know…worrying about me or whatever…"

He grinned. "What are best friends for?"

She grinned slightly and looked at the clock hanging on the wall beside them. "You might as well sleep over… I mean it's like 10 minutes till 12..."

He shrugged again. "Okay, I just gotta ask my dad." He pulled out his phone and dialed his number.

Zoey leaned over the balcony and looked down into the living room where her mom was lying on the couch watching tv. "Hey mom… is it okay if JoJo sleeps over tonight?"

Tanya looked up. "Sure, if it's okay with his parents. He just can't sleep in your room."

Zoey sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes. "Geez mom, what do you think we're going to be doing? He's my best friend! Don't even go there!" She faked gagging. "It's not like I called him over just to--"

"Okay, okay I get it!" Tanya yelled up to her. "Fine. Just… keep the door open."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "Thank you!"

She turned back to JoJo to find him staring at her with his eyebrow cocked, his face flushed slightly.

She smiled apologetically. "Mothers." She said with a slight shrug.

Zoey walked into her room, JoJo following behind her. She went over to her closet and pulled out a faded grey blanket. "You don't mind sleeping on the couch do you?" She asked, motioning towards the black leather sofa against the far wall.

JoJo shook his head slightly. "That's fine…"

Zoey threw the blanket over the couch, then walked over to her bed, sitting on the edge of it. "So… Your dad said it was okay?"

JoJo sat on the couch and nodded. "He just told me to be home by lunch tomorrow…"

Zoey nodded. "Well… we better get to bed then… I need at least 12 hours of sleep."

JoJo laughed softly. "Yeah… maybe I'll get more than 3 hours of sleep tonight…"

Zoey laid back in bed, throwing the covers over herself and rolling her eyes. "Do you go to the observatory every night?"

JoJo laid back on the couch, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. "Yup…" He turned towards the back of the couch, with his back to her. "Night, Zoe."

"Night," She replied slowly, staring up at the ceiling. She stared at it for a few minutes, listening to the tv playing downstairs. She turned her head to the right and stared at JoJo, watching as his body rose and fell with every breath he took. After a few minutes of silence, Zoey sighed.

"JoJo… you awake?"

She heard him grunt softly, and watched as he turned over to face her, rubbing his eyes.

"…I am now…"

She looked down. "…sorry."

He shrugged slightly, staring at her with half opened eyes. "What's up?"

Zoey shook her head. "It's…it's nothing… I just… I keep thinking about that dream…"

"…Do you wanna talk about it?"

She sighed. "…No… Just…just go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

He was silent for a second, staring at her. "You sure?"

She nodded, staring up at the ceiling. He stared at her for a few seconds before turning with his back to her once more. "…Okay then…"

It was quiet for a few minutes, JoJo trying to go back to sleep, and Zoey still staring at the ceiling. She listened to his breathing for a few minutes, feeling a little more relaxed with someone else in the room. But every time she closed her eyes, the image of…him…kept coming back. She sighed. She needed to get this off her mind.

"I… dreamed that my dad came back."

JoJo's eyes popped open when he heard her voice break through the silence they had fallen into. What did she just say? He turned over to face her, only to find that she was staring at the ceiling.

"What?"

She sighed, turning her attention to the wall in front of her. "I dream that he came back…and took me away…"

JoJo continued staring at her. "He can't do that…"

Zoey finally looked at him, her blue eyes wide and unsure. "How do you know, JoJo? What if…what if he found a way…"

"My dad's the _mayor_, Zoe…I wouldn't let him do that."

She stared into his wide brown eyes, feeling secure knowing that he would do something like that for her. She grinned softly and turned to face the ceiling once more. "Thanks, JoJo…" She said quietly, her voice full of gratitude.

JoJo merely smiled, watching as her eyelids began to droop as she finally dozed off. He watched her sleep for a moment, feeling strangely content knowing that he had eased her troubled thoughts. He closed his eyes slowly, snuggling deep into the grey blanket.

"G'night Zoe…" He whispered.

--

**Omg that was full of sap… Thank you to my friend who came up with the band name! :D**


End file.
